Zelnite ladro cavalleresco
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30447 |no = 1441 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Impadronendosi della maledizione che aveva colpito la Principessa del vento, Zelnite salvò il regno in un momento molto critico. Il coraggioso ladro si aggirava alla ricerca di nuovi tesori nella notte illuminata dalla luna insieme al suo compagno. E per tutto il tempo ha sempre tenuto a cuore il forte legame con la principessa... Il ladro Zelnite, galante e senza eguali, che ha salvato la sfortunata principessa... Quale sarà il suo prossimo obiettivo? Di quali tesori segreti si impossesserà in futuro? (Un estratto dall’ultimo capitolo di “Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite!”) |summon =Mi chiedi chi sono? Temo che solo lei lo possa sapere. Ho giurato su questo stemma! |fusion = Sembra che ci siano tesori che supplicano di essere rubati! Andiamo, mio compagno!! |evolution =Le stelle brillano placide in cielo e Zelnite il ladro cavalleresco entra in scena! Se vuoi farti rubare, fatti avanti! | hp_base = 5677 |atk_base = 2286 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1899 | hp_lord = 8067 |atk_lord = 3086 |def_lord = 2578 |rec_lord = 2599 | hp_anima = 9192 |rec_anima = 2299 |atk_breaker = 3386 |def_breaker = 2278 |atk_guardian = 2786 |def_guardian = 2878 | hp_oracle = 7617 |rec_oracle = 3049 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Illusione del ladro |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi; enorme aumento del rilascio di CB, CC, zel, karma e oggetti; aumenta l’ESP ottenuta |lsnote = 25% boost to BC, HC, Zel, 20% boost to Karma, 5% boost to Item drop rate, 10% boost in EXP gained |bb = Presa illustre |bbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento della barra BB; considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB, CC e oggetti per 3 turni; considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni |bbnote = 30% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rate, 8 BC fill, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Ladro senza eguali |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 43 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento barra BB; grande ripristino PS; considerevole aumento rilascio di CB, CC e oggetti, notevole aumento efficacia CB e danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rate, 50% boost in BC efficacy, 5~8 BC fill when damage taken, 10 BC fill, heals (3500~4500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb =Vento danzante |ubbdescription =Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT, rilascio oggetti, efficacia CB e velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni; notevole aumento numero di colpi e rilascio CB e CC per 3 turni |ubbnote = 100% boost in BC efficacy, 80% boost to OD gauge fill rate, +3 to each hit count, 300% boost to Atk, 50% boost to BC, HC, 5% boost to Item drop rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Legami nascosti |esitem = Gioiello del ladro or Drop Sphere |esdescription = +30% ATT, DIF, REC e PS massimi quando si equipaggia Gioiello del ladro o una Sfera da rilascio; aumenta considerevolmente il numero di colpi e aumenta notevolmente la barra BB a ogni turno |esnote = +2 to each hit count, 6 BC fill each turn |lseffect = * * * * * * |bb1 = * * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 30446 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill2_cat = Aumento danni |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento del numero dei colpi |omniskill2_1_note = +1 a ogni numero di colpi |omniskill3_cat = Rilascio |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento del rilascio di oggetti |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento dell'1% |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD |omniskill4_1_note = Aumento del 15% |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento rilascio di CB e CC di BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = Incremento del 10%, aumento del 40% totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Incremento di 3 CB, riempie 11 CB con BB, 13 CB con SBB in totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento rilascio oggetti di BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Incremento del +2%, aumento del 5% totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 100 |omniskill4_5_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento ESP dell’Abilità Leader |omniskill4_5_note = Incremento del 5%, aumento del15% totale |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Creatori di sfere |addcatname = Zelnite Omni |Spset = Set 1 (consigliato)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - Aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (EXP)= *100 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ESP dell'Abilità Leader **'Nulla da spiegare qui.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *20 Sp - Aumento del numero dei colpi *30 Sp - Aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD *50 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}